Hanzai Sousachuu Hen
by insane-silentium
Summary: The Wammy House kids are sent to Hinamizawa to investigate the crime there. Maria is sent there to give her mom some space. As always, things start out normally but then quickly go down hill.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers. Welcome to my new story. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Warning: Has some foul language.**_

_**Ignore the time problems in this story. I know The three Wammy boys were not alive in 1983, and that Maria was only six. In this story, she's nine, Near's eleven, Matt's twelve, and Mello's thirteen.**_

**_Hanzai Sousa-chuu Hen_**

**_Chapter One._**

Rosa dragged her crying child out of her car and onto the pavement. She had to do that, or else they will never get anywhere.

They had to get to the train station before the train left. They were running late since Maria didn't want to go and if she were to go she had to bring Sakutaru with her, so she got into a fight with her mother. It ended with Maria crying and Rosa regretting fighting with her child. That's why they have to get to the train station.

"Come on Maria," Rosa said: "We need to get to the train station before it leaves for Hinamizawa. Now I want you to be on your best behavior while you are there."

"But I wanna go with you mama," Maria whined in that annoying voice of hers.

Rosa raised her hand, almost slapping her child, but she remembered what her doctor told her.

"Mama has to sort things out alone," Rosa told Maria. "You remember when the doctor said that moving will give you chance to make new friends?"

"Yes."

"That's why you have to go."

"Uuu~"

"Bye."

"Bye."

Maria boarded the train that was to take her to the new place. Hinimizawa.

Maria didn't want to go. She wanted to stay with her mama and visit her cousins on that island. She wanted to play with Beatrice and all the other witches.

Step, step, her little feet hit the floor of the train.

"Uuu, uuu," she couldn't find a place for her to sit. She held Sakutoru close to her chest.

"Oh look Maria, there's an empty seat over there," the stuffed lion pointed at the seat.

"Thanks Sakutaru," Maria ran to the seat and hopped on it.

"Don't worry, you'll make friends Maria," Sakutaru told her. He didn't want her to be lonely, especially since she was going to a new place without her mother.

Maria hugged Sakutaru and thanked him.

* * *

><p>"Shit, shit," Mello cursed. "Matt."<p>

"Yes?" Matt asked.

"Where the fuck is Near?"

"I don't know. I thought he was with you," Matt said.

"Goddamn it," Mello said. "Great, now we have to look for him."

The two boys pushed through the crowd of people and tried to look for Near.

"Near?" Matt shouted.

"I am here," said a voice behind Matt.

"Found him," Matt said.

"Where was he?" Mello asked.

"The train is about to leave," Near noted.

"Shit," Mello took hold of Matt and Near's hand and ran to the train.

Once the boys got on the train they quickly took the only seats available, which happened to be near Maria.

Near sat next to Maria while the other boys sat in front of her. She wondered if they were going on a trip like her. They didn't have their parents with them so they must be going on a trip like her.

"Uuu~, I'm Maria," she said to the boy next to her. His hair reminded her of her Aunt Kyrie.

She waited and waited for the boy to answer her. He twirled his hair in between his fingertips.

"What's your name? Uuu~," she asked once she realized that it might get him to respond.

"Near," he said.

"This is Sakutaru," she held the stuff lion for him to see.

* * *

><p>"Hey Matt. Listen when I'm talking to you," Mello punched his sleeping friend on the arm.<p>

"Ow!" Matt rubbed his injured arm.

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Yes," Matt said. "You were talking about how you don't want to screw up on the case and how Near is probably going to ruin it for you anyways. You also think the string of murders are caused by humans trying to use the curse as a cover up."

Mello turned his head away from his partner to fume some more.

Matt sighed and looked out the window.

It was very scenic outside his window. The mountains, the forest, it must mean they're getting close.

He closed his eyes to get some more sleep. He stood up most of the night helping Mello pack up some last minute things. It is not like Mello didn't pack weeks before this trip, it's just that Mello likes things to be perfect. He felt himself nod into sleep, allowing the movement of the train to help him.

* * *

><p>"Oi, stop making that noise!" Mello told the girl sitting behind Matt. His shouting caused Matt to wake up and everyone else to stare.<p>

"Me and Sakutaru are playing, uuu~" Maria said.

Mello looked at the girl. She looked like she couldn't be much older than Near, and like Near, she still played with her toys and treated them like living things.

"That's just a stuff toy," he said.

"Uuu~, Sakutaru is real. Uuu~. He's my friend, uuu~," she said, which only egged Mello on.

"It's just a stuff toy," he teased.

"I curse you," she almost screamed, tears were forming in her eyes.

"Curse me?"

"If you aren't nice to me, I'll tell Beatrice and she will get you, uuu~," she told him.

"And who is this Beatrice? Another toy?" Mello asked.

"Beatrice is The Witch of Rokenjima," she said.

"Witches don't exist," he told her bluntly. It's fun for him to tease her. She actually believes in witches? Ha! What a dumb-ass.

"Yes she does," she whined. "She'll kill you with her magic!" Maria pounded her fists on her lap.

"Magic does not exist," Near said coldly. He was still playing with his hair and sitting in that odd position with one foot touching the floor and the other on the seat with his chin resting on his kneecap.

"Hate you Near," Maria cried, stomping her feet.

"Are you going to cry?" Mello taunted.

"Mello, leave her alone," Matt said. He was getting fed up with Mello's teasing, and he wanted some uninterrupted sleep.

"Don't tell me what to do," Mello hit Matt in the arm again.

"People are staring," Matt told Mello.

And sure enough, everybody on the train was staring at the disruptive children.

Mello shut his mouth and resumed fuming. 'This is all Near's fault. And that girl,' he thought.

Maria curled into a ball, as best as she could while sitting, and cried.

"It's okay Maria," Sakutaru comforted his friend. "They just have anti-magic, so they can't see me."

"Uuu~."

* * *

><p>The train stopped moving.<p>

"People who are going to Hinamizawa would have to get off at this point," the announcer said.

Matt, Mello, and Near stood up to walk off the train. Matt stopped to look at the crying girl.

"Don't listen to Mello. He was just teasing," he watched her wipe her eyes with her sleeves and then she stood up.

"Want mama," she whimpered.

"If it makes you feel better, our parents aren't here," he said.

"Uuu~ what happened?" What Matt told her piqued her interest.

"I, it's a long story," he told her.

They continued walking down the train aisle and out the train.

"What took you so long, Matt?" Mello asked, then stopped when he saw Matt with that weird girl. "What is she doing here?"

"Uuu~, I'm going to Hina-Hinamizawa. Uuu~," she answered.

"Why don't you go to your mommy and leave me alone?" he grumbled.

"You were the one who was teasing her, Mello," Near pointed out. He doubted that Mello would actually heed his message and for once in his life, not put the blame on someone else.

"I wouldn't have to if she hadn't made all that noise," as always, Mello put the blame on somebody else. It is very predictable of him to do so.

"Her mum's not here," Matt said solemnly. He knows what it feels like to not have parent by his side to guide him in a new and unfamiliar place.

"The bus is here," said Near. He didn't want his peers to get left behind because they were to busy talking to pay attention to their surroundings.

The children got on the bus and waited for their stay at Hinamizawa. Luckily, the head family, Sonozakis, lent the boys a house. Wammy convinced the Head of the Sonozaki House by basically giving her lots and lots of money. Maria's mom had to beg and promise to get the money later.

Yeah, so now Rosa has to find some way to pay the head of the Sonozakis.

The bus stopped at the bus station and the children got out. As they walk to the bus station, a man in his forties, who had a pair of sunglasses, and a black suit asked if they were the Wammy Kids. He also asked for Maria.

"I will be taking you four to your houses," he told them. "We will also be checking up on you on a day to day basis," he quickly added. "Oh, and just call me Akira.

He led the children into a black car and let them in. When he got in he turned to the driver and told him where to go.

* * *

><p>"Uuu~, uuu~," sang Maria as she played with Sakutaru.<p>

Mello couldn't take it anymore. Anymore time with this annoying brat and he might go insane.

"Stop playing with that dumb doll," Mello growled at Maria.

"Uuu~, Sakutaru is my friend," Maria said. She had to shield Sakutaru from Mello's prying hands.

"Mello, leave Maria alone," Akira ordered. "Maria, play quietly."

Matt hit his head multiple times but stopped when Mello gave him a dirty look.

Mello can at least be a little bit more tolerant of Maria. Near, as always, was silent throughout most of the ride.

* * *

><p>'Finally,' Mello thought. 'I can get away from that girl.'<p>

Mello stretched his arms out.

'Now time to unpack everything and get ready for school tomorrow.'

He looked at all the boxes. "Alright. No one touches my stuff. Got that Near?"

"Yes," Near replied. He didn't really understand why Mello told him that. It's not like Near actually cares about Mello's paraphernalia.

* * *

><p>Akira guided Maria to her room.<p>

"If you need anything, just call me," Akira told her. He handed her a slip of paper that had his phone number.

"Uuu~."

"Goodbye, and goodnight," he left.

Once again Maria was left alone. She's not lonely, she has Sakutaru with her. How can she be lonely when Sakutaru's with her? She's never lonely, even when her mom forgets her promises, forgets Maria.

The house felt empty. There was no pictures on the wall, no stuff animals and toys, either they were still in the boxes or at home, and most importantly, no mother. Not like her mother was there for her to begin with.

"Uryu," Sakutaru said to Maria, "Don't cry. I'm sure you'll make tons of friends at your new school."

Maria sniffled and said, "Thanks Sakutaru."

The two of them embraced. Even if it was scary being by herself, Maria had Sakutaru for company.

* * *

><p>Mello layed on his bed, exhausted. He had to unpack everything that belongs to him and Matt. Matt was too busy sleeping, and Near, well, he doesn't trust that brat with his stuff.<p>

He thought about that girl. If he were to see that girl at the school, he's going to lose it. She's just so annoying.

Mello fell asleep after thinking about what he would do tommorow.

* * *

><p>"Keiichi-kun," Rena waved to her friend as she ran up to him.<p>

"Hi, Rena," Keiichi greeted. "Did I ever tell how cute you are?"

"Uh, I, um I," Rena blushed when Keiichi patted her head. "Mi-Mion?" A good distraction from what Keiichi just said.

Keiichi turned his to see Mion waiting for them. "How long have you been there?"

"I just didn't want to keep my friends waiting," Mion said.

Rena walked towards Mion and soon passed her. She gave Mion a nod and smiled.

"Race you, Kei-chan," Mion took off running, along with Rena.

"Hey, no fair," Keiichi was forced to sprint as fast as he could just to catch up with the two girls.

They ran and ran, all the way to the school. Mion slowed down a bit to allow Keiichi to get ahead of her.

"Ha, finally admitting who's..." Keiichi trailed off. "I never seen those kids before," he saw four children, most of whom were about Rika and Satoko's age. Well, the blond and the red head seemed to be about his younger friends' age. The white-haired kid and the girl with the stuff lion were a little younger.

"I think they're new," Rena said.

"I remember hearing some talk about the newcomers," Mion said. "Anyway, go right on in," she motioned to the door.

Keiichi, knowing what she was up to, observed the door for any traps. All clear. He open the door, dodging the pan of water. He jumped over the ropes and dodged a flying rag, only to be soaked by a stream of water.

"Satoko," he roared, chasing after the blonde headed girl.

"Oh ho ho~. Looks like Keiichi fell for my trap again," she teased.

Keiichi took hold of the girl and flicked her forehead, and then dropped her.

"Rika!" Satoko called for her friend.

"Mii~, Satoko was just lonely, sir," Rika told Keiichi.

"Gah, how come someone like you is friends to a brat like Satoko?" he shook his head.

"Hey!" Satoko yelled which caused Keiichi to chuckle.

Matt had a hard time suppressing his laughter after watching that teen fall for a trap. He failed and was close to rolling on the floor. He was then hit by Mello and told to shut up. What a buzz-kill.

The group of four children waited for the teacher to introduce them. They had been waiting since early that morning, and they even watched some girl name Satoko set up the traps. Matt introduced himself, and the three others to Rika that morning.

Oh, it's time for them to be introduced. Well, it's about time. They had been waiting all morning.

"I'm Matt," the red-haired preteen said.

Mello, who was upset because he didn't get to go first, grumbled and then introduced himself.

The white-haired lad simply introduced himself as Near.

Now the girl, who was more energetic, introduced not only herself, Maria, but her stuff lion as well, Sakutaru.

The school day was fairly normal albeit boring for the kids of Wammy. They already knew most of the stuff. One teen, Keiichi, had asked Near if he needed help, because Near was doing nothing but staring off into the distance. The lad's reply was a quiet no, and a finished paper.

Maria struggled with her school work. Why can't it be about witches and magic? Now those are interesting subjects. She tried asking Sakutaru for help, but even he didn't know the answer.

"Uuu~," she said under her breathe.

Then, by some divine fate, or great intuition, Rena came to help the girl with her school work.

"Thanks. Uuu~," Maria said. What she said must have triggered something in Rena, because the next thing Maria knew was Rena picking her up and running off.

"I'm taking you home with me!"

"Rena! Kidnapping is a crime," Keiichi and Chie-sensei chased after Rena.

Rena jumped over the many desk and ran out of the class room. Matt and Mello watched the sitution take place.

"Does this happen daily?" Mello asked.

"Only when she sees something cute," Mion told him.

Chie-sensei and Keiichi dragged Rena backed into the class room. Maria was not far behind them, a little shaken after almost being kidnapped.

"Rena, you can't be going around trying to take things, _people_, home," Chie-sensei scolded the ginger. "Especially when class is in session."

"Sorry," Rena said. "She was just so cuuuuuttteeee~."

"Rena," Keiichi said.

"Sorry."

The school day sure passed by fast. What with all the kidnapping and stuff.

Maria skipped out of the class room, with the three Wammy boys behind her. She met up with Akira, who was there to drive the children to their homes. They got into the car and drove off.

* * *

><p>Mello sat on his bed, reminiscing about his day. Sure the work was easy and boring, but that kidnapping scene was entertaining. That Rena girl sure was feisty. Lunch was good as well. He got to hang out with Matt while he ate. Near just sat on the floor, playing with his puzzle, and Maria ate by herself. No, she didn't, she had Sakutaru with her. She was even trying to feed the stuff lion. Ha! What a loser. He could tease her some more tomorrow, now it was time for sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Maria played with Sakutaru for one more time. She needed to go to bed was what Sakutaru told her. She had to go to school the next morning. She did not want to sleep. She wanted to play and talk some more about the other children at her school. They didn't reject her when she talked about magic, and about witches.<p>

"_Uuu~, Beatrice is the Witch of Rokenjima," she told Rena. "She's nice to you if you respect her. She hates it when people don't acknowledge her. Uuu~, she has an infinite amount of magic, and can reunited people who have died. I play with her whenever I'm at Rokenjima."_

"_That's very interesting," Rena smiled for Maria. It's good to know that Maria has a hobby. Even if it is a little bit creepy, not that Rena should be judging. Besides this girl's cute._

"Maria, you have to go to sleep to be ready for school tomorrow," Sakutaru informed Maria.

"Fine," Maria pouted, but she heeded Sakutaru's advice and went to bed, hugging Sakutaru.

She dreamed of being happy with everyone.

_**Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Please review, if you wish.**_

_**Oh, and what does Mion call her grandmother? I can't seem to remember.**_

_**Sorry if I made any errors.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is. Sorry for such the long wait. Not only did I have to worry about school but my computer has been acting up. It's basically falling apart right now.**

Mello awoke to the sound of nothing. No, that's not right. He awoke to the sound of peace and quiet. Ah, finally, some peace and quiet. Well, another day of school. Another day of those annoying brats is more like it. He prayed to God that Maria was sick and would therefore miss school.

"Matt," he called out. There was no reply. "Matt," he called out louder. There was still no reply. He would have to go to wake his friend up. Again. "Matt I swear, if you aren't up by the time I get to your room, I'm gonna..."

He saw Matt, butt sticking up and face on the floor with drool coming out of his mouth. This was the perfect opportunity for Mello to literally kick some ass.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?"

"Get off your lazy ass and get ready for school."

Matt said some colorful obscenities under his breath and got up.

He then paused momentary, trying to remember where he put his school supplies. 'Oh yeah,' he left it in the closet. With everything else.

He would have to search through all that stuff. "It's better if I don't go to school then."

It was no use. Mello wanted him to go, so he, Matt, will have to put up with it.

He slowly turned the knob on his closet, 'I hope nothing falls on me.' and opened the door. The things in the closet became an avalanche, falling on top of him and covering him up. That ought to teach him to be more cleanlier, more organized, but he's used to things like this happening.

Thus started his day of trying to dig himself out of the pile of things, all the while trying to find his school supplies.

He hoped Maria was in a better situation than the one he's currently in. Maria. She's an okay gal, sometimes annoying, but she's really good. There was just something about her that brought out Matt's brotherly side. Was it her childishness? Her smile? Her crying? Matt honestly didn't know the answer.

He wants to protect. Protect her like a big brother should. Like he should have-

He really hoped that the day would get better. Waking up to your friend kicking your, quite literally, ass, and then being buried under a pile of things was no fun.

He really has to get going. He could hear someone honking their car. Akira was there to pick them up. Matt doesn't know why the man couldn't just let them walk to school themselves. It's not like some murderer is out on the lose. Oh, right. There were murderers out there.

Matt quickly got as much school supplies as he could find. He didn't bother with cleaning up the mess. He'll clean it up when he feels like it. He ran into the kitchen, got himself two slices of bread, and put them in the toaster. He anxiously counted the seconds, waiting for the toast to be ready. For some reason, it was taking longer than it usually does. Matt could smell something burning and when he finally figured why the toast was taking too long to be done, it was too late. He had somehow managed to burn the toast to a pitch black crisp. Not even jam could save it.

Matt threw the brunt toast in the trash and hurridly made his way to the lawn where Akira was waiting. When he got there, he saw Mello glaring at him.

"It's about time you moron," Mello said.

"Let's just get in the car," Matt replied.

Near and Maria were already in the car. Both were playing with toys.

"Uuu~. Hi Matt, hi Mello," Maria greeted.

"Hi Maria," Matt said kindly and Mello said in a grumpy tone. Mello was really hoping that Maria would be sick. That way, he wouldn't have to deal with that annoying girl. He wonders how can anyone put up with that girl, and if she has any friends. How can a mother put up with that?

The car ride was relatively quiet. If one could count the noises coming from Maria's mouth as quiet.

Mello gritted his teeth. Will this girl ever be quiet?

Then the car stopped in front of the school. Mello unbuckled his seat-belt as fast as he could and ran out of the car. He didn't even bother closing the door. Matt followed, and so did Maria. Near was the last one to get out of the car. He looked at the driver and thanked him for the ride. The child watched as the man left them to continue their education. Not that the education was actually new. The class is small, a mix of grades, and unfortunately the three Whammy boys are completing assignments that are below their intelligence. Mello could not wait until the investigation started and he could have something challenging.

The four children crept into the school building. Matt had hoped they weren't late. They weren't. In fact, they were rather early. The only people in the school who were not them were Satoko and Rika, one of whom was setting a trap.

"Rika, how's the practice going?" Satoko asked her dark haired friend.

"The hose is a little bit heavy, but they say that I'm getting the hang of it," Rika said.

"That's great, Rika!" Satoko tied a knot in the rope.

"Exactly what are you practicing for?" Mello literally made Satoko jump when he asked that question. She soon recovered.

"She's practicing for the cotton drifting festivel," she replied bluntly. She did not appreciate that scare.

"You should come," Rika told them.

"I'll consider it," Mello said like he really did not want to go. "Besides, it's probably something stupid," he muttered under his breath. Apparently, he didn't do a good job because other people heard him. Satoko's and Matt's eyes widen from what they heard.

The problem was that it was not because Mello thought that the festival was actually stupid, he just thought that he would not have the time to enjoy it. Rather than admit it, he decided to play the sour grapes trope. He's like that.

"Sorry if he offended you," Matt told the two girls. Mello had already taking a seat and was sulking. "He's a good guy, just somewhat of a jerk," Matt confessed.

"Hmph," Satoko said, "it's his fault if he wants to miss a very fun day."

"Uuu~I want to go to the festival," Maria held Sakutaro close to her body.

"Sure you can come. It will be so much fun," Satoko told the younger girl.

"Near, don't you want to go to the festival? Uuu!"

Near glanced at Maria, played with his hair for a bit, an then answered: "I might."

"So, when's the festival?" Matt asked the two girls.

"Two weeks sir," Rika said. "You should come watch me."

"I'll make plans to attend it."

Matt walked to his seat and sat down. Then he laid his head on his desk and fell asleep.

Near sat upon the floor, putting together that same blank puzzle.

Maria, oh course, continued to play with her beloved Sakutaro.

"Uuu~I wonder what the festival will be like," Maria said to her little friend.

"I'll bet it would be fantastic," Sakutaro said.

"I miss Mama," said Maria dejectedly. "I wish Beatrice was here."

"Remember what your Mama said?"

"Uuu. Yes," Maria replied somewhat bitterly.

"I can't always take care of you," both of them said.

'It's not like Mama actually really took care of me,' Maria thought. 'No, Mama's good.' Maria tried to banished the bad thoughts of Rosa. 'Mama's good. Mama's good. It's just the bad witch that posseses Mama. That evil witch is the bad one. Not Mama.'

Maria clutched Sakutaro. She was beginning to feel the after effects of not eating breakfast. She would have to go to the store after school to buy some more food. At least she was able to put together a lunch.

She liked Akira, even if she didn't know him for that long. He was nice to her. She wonder if that's how having a father would be like. To have someone pat her head, tell her that she did a good job, play with her, help her with her homework, tuck her in at night, and protect her from the bad witch.

Bad witch. If her mother turns into the bad witch, does that mean that Maria will turn bad?

She contemplated the idea of having a bad side to herself.

She will fight against the bad side then. She will not let the bad side win, if she even has a bad side.

Maria shook herself out of her thoughts and watched Near as he went on to solving his puzzle. Pale hands grabbed an even paler piece and placed it inside the puzzle. Piece by piece, he put the puzzle together. There was an L in the corner. Why would an L be in another wise blank puzzle?

Near lifted the puzzle up and then let the pieces fall to the floor. He started the process all over again.

Mello saw Maria watching Near. He saw that Near did not even respond to the girl's presence.

"Near is so rude," Mello muttered to himself.

He wished the boy would just disappear. No. Better yet, both of those annoying brats need to disappear. Near only gets in Mello's way. Mello knew that if Near didn't exist, then he (Mello) would be L's favorite. If only Near didn't exist. Unfortunately, Mello can't just erase Near from existence.

Matt was asleep. A little bit of drool went out of his mouth. His red hair was all shaggy and his goggles were in an awkward position. Mello swore that he was the only orderly one of the two of them.

A few more students came in. Satoko guided them past the traps. No more piece and quiet for Mello. Those children were so loud.

A scream was heard through out the class room.

"Dammit Satoko. My hip!" Keiichi roared as he chased the bratty little blonde around the class.

"Oh ho ho. Looks like you fell for my traps again Keiichi," Satoko taunted. For added affect, she stuck out her tongue at him and said, "Nyah, nyah. You can't catch me. You can't catch me."

That was her big mistake. The moment she stopped to taunt Keiichi (it was actually a little after she stopped) that he caught her.

"You're gonna pay you little brat," Keiichi was about to finish until Rika told him not to with those big, pleading eyes.

"Teacher's coming," some student yelled. Everyone, save for The Whammy boys and Maria, helped clean up. Mello watched everything, and he was greatly amused by what he saw. He has not seen a prank like this for weeks. He liked the pranks, especially when it was on someone else and not him.

Matt just woke up right when everyone was cleaning so he was a little lost. Near glanced at the scene between Satoko and Keiichi a couple of times, but was otherwise uninterested. Maria thought it was very funny. She knew that today was going to be the best day ever.

* * *

><p>School passed. It was a little boring for the Whammy boys. Maria struggled with some of her work but Rena helped her out with it. She liked Rena and wished that they were related. She wished that she wasn't the only child. That way, she won't get lonely but she has all her "friends" to keep her company.<p>

The children are a lot nicer to her than all the other children at her old school. They probably don't even notice that she's gone. They are probably having a great big party because the weirdo is gone.

She just wanted everyone to be happy because of magic.

She doesn't want to be alone in that empty house. She's tired of being alone.

The car ride back home was unusually silent. Matt was a bit concerned about Maria. She seemed to be in a bad mood. It was too late to say anything because they were about part ways.

"Goodbye Maria," Matt said.

"Uuu~Goodbye," she replied.

Once the three boys got out of the car, Mello taunted Matt.

"I didn't think you'd go after someone that young," Mello said.

"It's not like that!" Matt blushed when he heard what his best friend was getting at.

Mello snorted and then laughed out loud. Matt sighed because that was the only thing he could do. Hitting Mello would mean Mello getting pissed off, and when Mello gets pissed off, it's bothersome.

Near observed the two for a few seconds before making his way outside. He did not want to bother the other two nor did he want them to bother him.

All is well in that area.

* * *

><p>"So Rena, what do you think of the newcomers?" Keiichi asked.<p>

"They seem really nice but I wish they would speak up more," Rena said, thinking of Near. "I think Maria's really cute. I wanna take her home with me," she gushed.

"I wonder why they're here?"

"Eh," Rena paused, "maybe they're exchange students!"

"I didn't think that we would get any exchange students," Keiichi said. "But it doesn't seem impossible for that to happen," he added. "Anyways, I heard that Rika and Satoko invited them to the cotton drifting."

"That's very nice of them."

"I can't wait to see Rika's outfit."

"Me neither. She'll look so, so cuuuutttee," Rena blushed as she rubbed her face. "Will you help me look for treasure? Will you?" Rena asked suddenly.

"Sure I will," Keiichi patted the ginger's head causing her to blush more.

Treasure hunting for Rena meant going to a dump sight and looking for anything that she thought was cute, which was technically everything.

It's such a shame what happened there.

* * *

><p>Maria sat on her bed. She wanted to call her mother but she was unsure if her mother would actually answer her. Well, sulking wasn't going to accomplish anything. She needed to unpack her things. She sure had a lot of boxes. She knows, she could make a game out of it and Sakutaro could play with her.<p>

She grabbed the lion-boy and dragged him to the nearest set of boxes.

"Uuu~Let's open these up," she told her friend.

Maria quickly tore off the tape from each and every box, humming as she did so.

All her friends greeted her.

"Uuu~Good evening everyone!"

"Good evening Maria," her friends answered.

Maria unpacked more and more of her belongings. All her friends are with her now so how can she be lonely?

It was getting dark outside. Oh, Maria had forgotten to get food earlier that day, and now she was hungry. She has to go to the store, pronto.

"Maria, where are we going?" Sakutaro asked.

"To the store," Maria replied. She was used to going out late at night, so it did not bother as much. She grabbed some money and stuffed it into her little purse.

"Goodbye everyone!"

"Goodbye Maria!"

Maria ran. She had to get to the store so that she can get some food for dinner. She was thankful that there weren't that many people out that evening so she wouldn't accidentally crash into one while she was running. The store that she sought was just up ahead. Victory will be hers. Almost there, got it.

"Here we are," Maria told the stuff lion. She open the door to get inside.

* * *

><p>"So, what do we know about the deaths?" Mello asked Matt and Near.<p>

Matt raised his hand: "That it happens on the night of the cotton drifting festival."

"Exactly," Mello slammed his fist into the palms of his other hand. "What else?"

"The one of them is connected to the dam construction," Near answered. "In the first one, a construction worker was brutally murdered, and another construction worker disappeared. "

"One gets killed, and then another person disappears," Matt said.

"We still need more information," Mello concluded. "We need to gather up more information on the victims. Tomorrow." Unfortunately for them, L neglected to tell them the names of the victims. He said that they would have to find them out on their own. They would gain the experience. He also said that if anything bad happened, or if they were suspicious, they should call the police and have the police call L. Mello wondered if L has any of those task forces nearby.

The meeting was adjourned, and the boys retreated to their rooms to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Thanks sir," Maria waved at the clerk. He smiled at her. He was a little concerned (very concerned) that a girl her age was shopping all by herself. Girls her age shouldn't be out so late. Rika and Satoko should know that. 'Those two should really be careful at night,' he thought.<p>

Maria ran down the path to her home. She ended up leaving the store at a late hour, and now it was dark outside, but she didn't mind. She was used to it. She was also going to have a feast.

Then she ran into him.

"Sorry," she looked up, "Keiichi?"

"Don't worry about it," he scratched his head.

"Hau~so cute," Rena said.

"Eh? Rena don't think about such things," Keiichi warned his friend. "Kidnapping is a crime." He turned back to Maria, "Why are you out so late?"

"Uuu~ I went to buy food," Maria held the bag in front of her so that Keiichi could see. "Sakutaro and I are going to have a feast."

"Alright then. Goodbye."

"Uuu~ Goodbye!" Maria ran off again.

"I hope she makes it home safely. Don't you Rena?"

Rena clenched the deformed (she calls it cute) doll in her hand.

"Rena?"

"Why isn't Maria's mom with her? I wonder. I wonder," was all that Rena said.

"That's...is strange," Keiichi replied. He couldn't really answer Rena's question properly. "Maybe she doesn't have one?"

"Hau~I want to hug her now."

"Okaaay..."

* * *

><p>This was one of the best feast in the history of best feast.<p>

Now, Maria was tired. She cleaned the dishes, took a bath. After she was done with all that, she grabbed Sakutaro and went to bed. It's not that bad at that town. Sure it's small but the people are nice to her, and the other kids don't bully her. That's always a plus. She's going to miss this place once she goes back home, which will be in a few weeks. Maybe a month or so. She wondered how her mom was doing.

'Probably sleeping around,' Maria tried to quickly shut off that hateful voice in her head. She did not want to think about those things.

She hugged her Sakutaro to her chest and slept. She dreamed of sweets, magic, and her friends, who were nothing more than toys.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope this chapter was okay.<strong>_


End file.
